I wanna be inFAMOUS
by Supersilver46
Summary: Cody Anderson's life has completly changed after getting zapped by electricity now with his new powers he's going to attempt to stop a mysterious man named Kessler before it's too late


Chapter 1

**Supersilver46: Hey guys It's me supersilver46 (you probably already know that so I kind of feel like an idiot now…) Anyway this is my attempt on making an inFAMOUS and total drama crossover thing. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to do this, Hell I'm might not be the last to do this. But I'm going to try my best to do this. Also this takes place during the New York challenge in total drama world tour. So without further ado, let's get the first chapter of **_**I wanna be infamous**_** on!**

_Italics= Thoughts_

Normal=Talking

"**Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10. Lookin' good cody…**

**I**

My eyes snap open as I regain consciousness; I find out that I'm lying on some kind of Concrete Island (the irony). I start blinking to help my eyes clear. But right now I'm wishing I hadn't of done that. I look around the ruined landscape that I'm in. There's ruined buildings that are either destroyed or on fire. Cars are flipped over and lava pooling out of craters that look like a meteor crashed into it. _What…happened here?_ _It's like World War III happened and- _I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I hear the sound of.. Helicopter blades? Sure enough there's a helicopter flying around, probably looking for survivors. By some chance of luck the helicopter shines a beam of light at where I'm laying at. I scramble to my feet and I start waving at it so the pilot can see that I'm alive.

"Hey you down there!" The pilot yells at me probably from a megaphone or something.

'If you can get out of there make your way to the Freemont Bridge! We're organizing an evacuation effort there!" The Freemont Bridge, Huh? I remember that I'd seen after we were climbing the statue of liberty for yet another of Chris's crazy challenges. Speaking of which I wonder if this is all some ruse he made to get ratings or some other stupid stuff.

But, As much as I wanted to be one of his challenges, Chris is too stupid to come up with something this disastrous.

While I was thinking about if this was real or not the pilot had flown away yelling something about a parking garage. Oh well guess I should start moving so I get fried to a crisp. I start walking an a stone/dirt trail that was conveniently near me. I keep jumping back to avoid exploding cars that were in the lava until I reach a bus that's half stuck in the ground and a second floor of a parking garage. I manage to leap onto it when all of a sudden my phone rings.

I hit the 'answer call' button and place the phone near my ear as I continue walking.

" Cody, where the fuck are you! Your stalker's been pestering everybody to find out where you are!" The other person practically yells through my phone. I sigh, Noah usually wasn't like this until he was on the verge of panicking or being annoyed. Sierra was pretty annoying and somewhat psychotic when I went missing for a couple of minutes. "Sorry you have to deal with that, by the way what the hell happened?" I ask as I finally make it into a parking garage.

"All I know is that some bomb went off somewhere in the city. Kind of make's sense a terrorist would attack this place, They always seem to "love" The big apple.. Anyway you should hurry up and get to the bridge before sierra kills everyone." Noah then hangs up and I groan. Dealing with sierra was never my personal favorite thing to do and I still don't know why she likes me so much.

I continue my trek through the garage when I pass by a tangle of exposed wires. Shit that would be a terrible way to die… Suddenly electricity jumps into my arms and courses through my body. I'm jerking and twitching as I get electrocuted. After a while the electricity stops, like someone pressed an off button._ What was that? I should be dead right now! No human could survive that._

I can't find the answer for it as I continue making my way through the garage. Once I get to the other side more electricity jumps at me from cars and a broken light post. "No!, No! Stop it!" I yell as I continue. I reach the side of the garage when a chunk of asphalt sinks into the earth, making a makeshift ramp to the bridge below.

Ahead of me I can see ambulances and a couple of police cars. Cops are shouting at everyone to get across the bridge. "Codykins!" I look up to see sierra waving at me frantically motioning at me to get across. If it wasn't for the cops and some of the cast members holding her back ,I swear she would have run over and dragged me across the bridge. I make it to the edge of the bridge when another light show happens. Electricity arcs from cars, trucks, and light posts and it's all heading in one direction; towards me. Lightning bolts rain from the sky destroying cars, burning parts of the bridge, and killing people.

"Cody it's the terrorists! Run, Cody, Run!" sierra practically screeching at me. I start sprinting across the bridge while cars explode, and lightning kills anyone unfortunate to be near it. But if you want a good example Duncan, alejandro, and sierra are perfect examples for you. I think I hear Gwen shouting my name, any other day I'd be happy and dance for joy but this isn't the time to be doing that. I collapse after making it to the other side and I can see some of the cast members and an EMT rush towards me. That's when I black out from exhaustion and my wounds.

"Cody….."

**And I finally I am done with this chapter. I started typing it up at 5:00 Am and now it's 6:22 Am here. So if you read this tell me if you'd want me to make Cody do good karma or bad karma. Also expect updates to be kind of slow since I don't own the game inFAMOUS. I just watched videos about it on you tube anyway this is supersilver46 signing out, Peace!**

I do not own total drama or inFamous so… yeah


End file.
